Ketinggalan!
by Lixian Naomi Cotton
Summary: Ekstra chapter buat Can I Pass Away. Warning inside
1. Chapter 1

Warning : OOC kelas berat, gaje, 5927 (bukan pairing!), typo(s) *mudah-mudahan ga ada*, short fic, DLDR!

A/N : Minna, Lixie balik lagi nih setelah beberapa bulan hiatus. Sebenernya cerita ini bukan punya saya tapi punya temen saya. Saya cuma ngadopsi ceritanya. Sa, minna daripada saya makin banyak bacot, Happy Reading...

* * *

><p><strong>Can I Pass Away?<strong>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Super Boy © Shabrina

Kita semua tahu kalau Decimo kita tercinta, Sawada Tsunayohi atau yang akrab dipanggil Dame Tsuna itu memang payah dalam segala hal *buat yang suka Tsuna maaf yah*. Termasuk dalam bahasa Inggris. Beruntung dia punya bawahan -ralat- sahabat yang mau mendampinginya setiap saat, Gokudera Hayato.

**Gokudera POV**

Hari ini Juudaime memintaku untuk menemaninya ke supermarket. Sebagai seorang tangan kanan yang baik, mana mungkin aku menolak. Sebaliknya aku malah merasa sangat gembira. Yah, tapi ada sedikit masalah disini. Sekarang aku merasa sangat malu. Ingin rasanya aku kabur, tapi aku tidak mungkin meniggalkan Juudaime sendirian. Semuanya dimulai beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku dan Juudaime sudah sampai di supermarket, lalu seorang bule menyenggol Juudaime. Karena merasa bersalah Juudaime meminta maaf terlebih dahulu.

"_I am sorry, mister_," kata Juudaime

"_I'm sorry too_," balas si bule

"_I'm sorry three_," balas Juudaime dengan polosnya.

Bingung, si bule pun bertanya, "_What are you sorry for?_"

Mungkin Juudaime mengira si bule itu mengajaknya berhitung. Dan mungkin, Juudaime ingin menunjukkan setidaknya ia bisa berhitung dalam bahasa Inggris, maka ia menjawab lagi dengan suara lantang, "_I'm sorry five!_ "

Karena Juudaime berbicara dengan lantang, orang-orang yang kebetulan melintas tertawa mendengarnya. Karena aku sudah tidak kuat menahan malu, akhirnya aku menarik Juudaime pergi meninggalkan si bule yang bengong.

"Ada apa Gokudera-kun?" Tanya Juudaime dengan wajah dong.., ehm maksudku polos.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa Juudaime. Tidak usah khawatir," jawabku. Hah, aku tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian heboh di supermarket. Hari-hari disekolah damai seperti biasa *yah, kalau suasana Namimorichuu bisa dibilang damai*. Sampai ada kabar bahwa akan ada guru baru apalagi menurut kabar guru baru itu perempuan dan masih muda. Kebetulan guru itu juga mengajar dikelas kami. Namanya Rea sensei. Seorang guru bahasa Inggris, dan sepertinya Juudaime menyukainya karena Mirena sensei sangat perhatian pada semua muridnya.

Suatu hari aku dan Juudaime bermaksud untuk makan di kantin. Kebetulan Rea sensei sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang siswa dikoridor. Juudaime tersenyum dan mendekati Mirena sensei. Sensei yang menyadari kehadiran Juudaime balas tersenyum

"_Good afternoon_ Sawada-kun"

"_Good afternoon," _jawab Juudaime. Lalu entah kesurupan setan apa, tiba-tiba…

"Kufufu, coba kejar aku kalau bisa,"

"Awas kau _herbivore_, _kamikorosu_!"

*OK, abaikan dua makhluk yang lagi kejar-kejaran barusan. Back to the story*

Tiba-tiba Juudaime berkata_ "Ehm, excuse me, can I pass away?_" Rea sensei hanya bisa mlongo mendengar apa yang dikatakan Juudaime. Ya ampun Juudaime, aku mengerti maksudnya itu "bolehkah saya lewat?" tapi karena kemampuan berbahasa Inggrisnya yang han.. ehm, maksudku kurang jadinya ia bilang "_can I pass away?_". Aku berani bertaruh pasti Juudaime tidak tahu kalau _pass away_ itu artinya meninggal. Jadi, bolehkah saya meninggal?

* * *

><p>AN : Fyuh, akhirnya slese juga. Gimana minna? Jelek ya? Cerita aslinya sih kocak banget. Yah, dasar aja saya emang ga becus jadinya begini deh. Padahal cerita saya yang dulu belum kelar semua, eh malah bikin cerita baru. Nah, minna, kalau ada kritik, saran, cacian atau makian, silahkan pencet tombol review di bawah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning** : OOC kelas berat, gaje, 5927 (bukan pairing!), typo(s) *mudah-mudahan ga ada*, short fic, DLDR!

**A/N** : Konbanwa minna-san. Ini ekstra chapter buat Can I Pass Away. Tapi cerita ini enggak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama bahasa Inggris. Di chapter ini saya pake normal POV. Penasaran? Selamat membaca…

* * *

><p><strong>Ketinggalan!<strong>

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

Ketinggalan! © Lixian Naomi Cotton

Pagi ini seperti biasa Gokudera sampai ke sekolah bertepatan dengan bunyi bel masuk*anggap aja Gokudera itu suka telat*. Tak apalah yang penting dia tidak terlambat. Gokudera masuk ke kelas, dia melihat Tsuna yang sudah duduk dikursinya, tidak biasanya Tsuna datang lebih dulu darinya. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan Juudaimenya itu, apa itu hanya perasaanya saja? Gokudera lalu menarik kursinya dan duduk di sebelah Tsuna. Dia terus memperhatikan wajah Tsuna, apa yang beda ya? Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Juudaime, anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gokudera pada akhirnya.

"Eh, siapa? Aku? Ah, tidak ada apa-apa kok haha," jawab Tsuna dengan gugup. Terlihat jelas kalau ia berbohong. Apanya yang tidak apa-apa. Jelas-jelas dia terlihat gugup dan khawatir.

"Benar anda tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gokudera memastikan.

"Un, aku baik-baik saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Gokudera sambil menarik kursinya ke tempat semula. Dia masih belum percaya, tapi apa boleh buat sepertinya Tsuna tidak mau bercerita. Lagipula Rea sensei sudah memasuki kelas.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung dia tidak bisa konsentrasi. Matanya terus mencuri pandang ke arah Tsuna.

"Juudaime, anda tidak membawa buku bahasa Inggris ya? Ini pakai punyaku saja,"

"Ah, _arigatou_ Gokudera-kun," jawab Tsuna. Melihat Tsuna yang sudah lebih tenang dibanding beberapa menit yang lalu, Gokudera menarik kesimpulan bahwa kecemasan Tsuna tadi karena ia lupa membawa buku bahasa Inggris. Tapi, tiba-tiba…

"Permisi sensei, apa dikelas ini ada siswa yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi," tanya penjaga sekolah.

"Iya, ada. Sawada-kun,"

"Hai," Tsuna pun maju dan menemui penjaga sekolah.

"Memangnya ada apa, Pak?" tanya Rea sensei.

"Oh, itu, tadi ibunya menitipkan tasnya yang ketinggalan," jawab penjaga sekolah santai.

"TAS KETINGGALAN?" teriak Rea sensei kaget. Mendengar itu, semua siswa tertawa. Bagaimana tidak, kalau orang normal paling hanya ketinggalan buku, tempat pensil, atau uang jajan. Tapi Tsuna malah ketinggalan tas. Anak sekolah tidak membawa tas ke sekolah? Terus, mau apa dia di sekolah?

Ternyata tidak hanya itu kisah kesialan Sang Decimo. Cerita yang satu ini tidak kalah hebohnya dengan kisah sebelumnya.

"Juudaime, hari ini aku ada keperluan di kota sebelah. Anda mau ikut atau pulang duluan?"

"Aku ikut aja deh,"

"Ok, kebetulan hari ini aku bawa motor," Gokudera pun pergi menuju tempat parker untuk mengambil motornya, Tsuna mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesampainya di tempat parkir,

"Ayo naik Juudaime,"

"Un," Tsuna pun naik ke ke motor. Gokudera menyalakan mesin dan mulai menjalankan motornya.

"Juudaime, sebenarnya aku cuma mau ngambil kiriman dinamit. Apa Juudaime mau sekalian belanja atau jalan-jalan?" Tanya Gokudera. Tapi ia tidak mendengar jawaban. "Juudaime?" panggilnya. Karena tidak ada jawaban juga Gokudera menoleh kebelakang. Dan apa yang dilihatnya saudara-saudara, ternyata Tsuna tidak ada dibelakangnya, tetapi menggantung dengan indah di dahan pohon.

"JUUDAIMEE…" teriak Gokudera. Ia memutar motornya dan kembali ke tempat Tsuna tergantung. "Maafkan aku Juudaime aku tidak sadar kalau anda sudah tidak ada di motor," kata Gokudera penuh penyesalan sambil membantu Tsuna turun.

"Juudaime, anda tidak apa-apa kan? Kok anda bisa tersangkut di pohon begitu sih?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tadi sepertinya tasku nyangkut di pohon itu, terus aku ikut nyangkut deh,"

"Tapi anda baik-baik saja kan? Ada yang sakit?"

"Un, tidak apa-apa kok,"

Yah, setelah kejadian yang agak heboh tadi, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yak, selesai. Bagaimana pendapat readers semua? Cerita ini berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang dialami sama teman saya sendiri. Kalau yang tasnya ketinggalan itu kejadiannya sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu, tapi kalau yang nyangkut di pohon itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Soalnya di tempat parkir di sekolah saya emang ada pohonnya yang kebetulan dahannya agak pendek jadi cocok banget buat bikin orang nyangkut hehehe. Oh, iya, disini saya bakal balas review yang anonymous dan buat yang punya account saya balas lewat PM.

Lalalu-san : Hahaha, enggak apa-apa kok. Makasih udah review.

Hn-san : Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan. Tapi seperti yang saya bilang di awal kalau cerita ini bukan punya saya, saya hanya mengadaptasi dan sudah disetujui sama yang punya cerita aslinya. Soal itu saya kurang tahu soalnya saya juga belum pernah baca My Stupid Bos. Jadi maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita, dan terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Sa, minna seperti biasa kalau ada kritik, saran, cacian, dan sebagainya, silahkan tekan tombol review di bawah.


End file.
